1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame which can be moved between a folded-in position and a folded-out position and which is provided with suspension means intended for suspending the frame from a vertical element, an arm assembly comprising at least three arms which, at one end, are hingedly connected to an arm joint and a rod assembly, the rods of which, at one end, are hingedly connected to a rod joint which cooperates with the arm assembly, which assemblies are designed such that the arms extend substantially in the same direction in the folded-in position at a relatively small distance next to one another and occupy a relatively small area in a direction transverse thereto, and in the folded-out position occupy a relatively large area in a direction transverse thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A frame of this type is known for example from rotary clotheslines. These rotary clotheslines have a central column or pole, relative to which usually four arms can be folded out or in. The pole has to be placed in a sleeve which is arranged in the ground, or in a base which serves to ensure the stability of the drying device.
Although the known rotary clotheslines have been in use for a long time and are also relatively user-friendly, they nevertheless also have drawbacks. The fact is that a rotary clothesline is often not installed permanently in a specific position. This is due to the space a rotary clothesline occupies; even in the folded-in position, the rotary clothesline is an inconvenient obstacle. Furthermore it is often not a viable option to install the rotary clothesline permanently because of its less attractive appearance.
For these reasons, the rotary clothesline is re-installed with every use and then removed again. This is inconvenient and leads to the user being less satisfied. In addition, this makes it less attractive to use the rotary clothesline for small amounts of washing.